Katya Petrokovich
''Katya Katyaovna Sergejevna Petrokovich ''(born September 25, 1960) is one of the characters of the comedy action film RED 2 directed by Dean Parisot. Katya is a Marshal of the Russian Federation. In the past, she had a love affair with CIA agent Francis "Frank" Moses. But since his retirement Katya hasn't have any further contact with him. But, when a leak about Operation Nightshade is aired on the internet, both Katya and Frank (with different interests) have to go in search of the bomb Nightshade, fins its location and stop it from being a potential danger. They both have a casual encounter in a hotel of Paris (since the leaker of the information of Operation Nightshade is in Paris). Katya tells Frank and his companions that the KGB is also in search of NIghtshade to stop it from being a danger for Russia. So Frank and Katya both they agree to colaborate to find information about Nightshade together. Red-2.jpg|Katya, Frank and Sarah in a restaurant in Paris trying to meet with "The Frog" Frank, Katya, Sarah and Marvin go to find "The Frog" at a restaurant. But when he sees them, "The Frog" flees, but Frank and Katya catch him and bring him back to his house, where Sarah seduces him, both to help them and to prove she is a better girlfriend than Katya. So "The Frog" gives to Sarah and Frank the key to his security box. Then Katya appoints a date with Frank. They both have dinner and Katya drugs Frank to stole the key from him; but Marvin, anticipating this, had handed a similar-looking key to Frank before his meeting with her. So, having a false key and having failed on her mission to obtain information about Nightshade, Katya goes back to Russia. After sometime, and when Katya is at the Kremlin in a reunion of the KGB, her men tell her that Frank, Sarah, Bailey and Marvin are at the Kremlin. She goes to catch them and finds them with the suitcase-sized bomb Nightshade. MAIN-Catherine-Zeta-Jones-in-Red-2.jpg|Katya tries to stop Frank, Bailey and Marvin and Sarah at the Kremlim Katya tries to snatch the bomb from them, but Frank (remembering to her their romantic times) persuades her to switch to their side and to help the to eliminate the bomb. Katya accepts and they all escape. When they are celebrating, Victoria, who has escaped MI6 imprisonment for failing to kill him, calls Frank from London and tells him that Doctor Bailey was locked up because he had wanted to detonate the bomb, not sell it. Doctor Bailey quickly holds Frank at gunpoint and confirms Victoria's message, revealing that he made a deal with Horton and the Americans to give them the red mercury. He shoots Katya, staging her death at Frank's hands. ''Personality: '' Catherine Zeta-Jones portrays Katya as a hard, cold, calculating, elegant and seductive spy; but also very efficient and skillful. Her magnificent work as a spy has earned her an important place in the KGB. She is a patriot, and has her job and the interest of Russia as her main meaning of life. As well as the security of the country and of the whole humanity. But she has a Achilles heel: ex-CIA agent Frank Moses and her romantic past with him. They both had a love affair and she loved him, she still has feelings for him so, at the end, she helps him in what she can. She ends up killed by the mad terrorist Doctor Edward Bailey, who want to detonate a massive destruction weapon.